


Visible Marks

by TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy



Series: Hidden Marks [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bondage, Dom/sub, Don’t copy to another site, Lighthearted, M/M, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy/pseuds/TheUniverseIsRarelySoLazy
Summary: Greg had promised Mycroft to show him what rope is supposed to feel like. He makes good on his promise.





	Visible Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos on the first part, which made me want to write this second one! :)

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of stolen moments, quiet nights and most amazing sex of Mycroft’s life. 

Never had he thought that work would take a second place behind anything else, but Greg had stepped into his days it like a whirlwind and rearranged everything in his wake. Mycroft chastised himself for not seeing it earlier. For not realising Greg’s potential, his brilliant inclination. The surprising compatibility between them was like the rain after the drought. Mycroft felt himself swept away and for once he couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew he was falling, deep and hard, but Greg was there, always there to catch him.

They were lying on Mycroft’s couch, a film in the background, but they had both long ceased to follow the plot. With his shirt stripped partly off, twisted behind his back to tie his wrists together he arched beneath Greg as the other sucked softly on his nipple. Greg had both hands on Mycroft’s knees and pushed them apart to grind leisurely into him as he licked across his chest, exploring the skin with all the time in the world. Mycroft felt himself float, so blissfully out of his body that he almost wanted to cry.

“You’re perfect…” he whispered, groaned as Greg bit down on his nipple in response.

“No, you’re perfect, darling. So good for me,” Greg said and put pressure on Mycroft’s knees to expose him further. Their clothes erections rubbed against each other and they simultaneously released a low moan.

“You always know just how hard to push me… you play me so well,” Mycroft sighed. “No one ever–”

“Hush. You respond to me so beautifully… your body talks to me for you. It’s impossible to miss.”

Mycroft smiled. It was possible to miss, but only when he held himself back. But with Greg there was no reason to. He trusted the man implicitly, which only heightened his feeling of complete surrender to his capable hands. He knew he trusted him. Had known for a while now, but the courage to ask had to be summoned nonetheless. Mycroft took a deep breath and slipped his hands out of the shirt to place them on Greg’s shoulders. The other looked up, dark eyes wide, face flushed from enjoyment. Mycroft’s heart felt impossibly large.

“Will you… come to bed with me?” he asked, his voice smaller than usual. 

Mycroft usually wasn’t too shy to ask for what he wanted, and it wasn’t their first time in bed by far, so when the hesitation bled through his words Greg paused slightly. But then he smiled.

“Of course, darling. Whatever you want.”

They shared an indulgent kiss, all warmth and love, which filled Mycroft’s soul.

“I love you,” he breathed quietly, holding Greg close.

“Oh, darling…” Greg replied, breath catching in his throat. “Are you… are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. I love you, Gregory Lestrade. You make me happier than anyone else in my life.”

Greg’s eyes filled with tears and Mycroft knew why. He had confessed three days ago, had told Mycroft that it was alright, that he didn’t need to hear it back. That he was happy like this, that he just had to say it to be clear about his own feelings. Mycroft had battled with himself until he had admitted it first to his own heart and now to the man himself.

“Oh god,” Greg whispered. “I love you too, Mycroft. I love you so much.”

“Come to bed,” Mycroft said.

“Yes.”

They walked together hand in hand, Mycroft going ahead, pulling Greg along. As they crossed the hallway and proceeded up the stairs, the cold air rushed over Mycroft’s exposed skin and made him shiver. He hesitated for a moment before he opened the door to his bedroom, but then he stepped inside and made way for Greg to follow him. Finally he flipped the lightswitch and waited.

“Mycroft…” Greg said, stopping in his tracks. “Are you… are you–”

“Yes. I am,” Mycroft replied. “Please. Show me. You promised.”

Greg walked ahead as Mycroft closed the door behind them. The air in the room was pleasantly heated and he didn’t want the cold to creep in. Not with what he had planned. He watched Greg approach the bed and let his fingers glide over the black rope that lay on top of it. This was it. What both of them had wanted since that first night. Mycroft’s wounds had long since healed, but he had still waited. Waited until the doubt that was still in the back of his mind had been overwritten by love and trust. And Greg had waited too, never pressed him into anything.

Mycroft walked over to Greg and embraced him from behind. Both sighed as their bodies molded themselves together, hands finding each other, fingers clasping. He kissed the spot behind Greg’s ear that made the other shiver, let his tongue run over it.

“Tell me again,” Greg said. “I need you to be sure.”

“I want… I need you to use the rope on me, sir.”

Mycroft felt Greg’s knees go soft for a moment. Their hands tightened around each other before Greg turned and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, under the shirt that was hanging loosely off his shoulders. The look of fond adoration on Greg’s face threatened to make Mycroft’s heart explode. He leaned in automatically, seeking out his lips, needing to feel closer. Hands roamed, caressed and stroked skin gently as they kissed, unhurried. As they parted, Greg smiled.

“What do you need?” he asked. “I don’t need a description. Just a direction.”

“Something simple,” Mycroft replied. “I just… I want to belong to you, completely.”

“You already do,” Greg breathed and tightened his fingers in Mycroft’s hair, pulled his head back. The rush of arousal that flooded Mycroft’s body at the motion almost knocked him off his feet. He released a loud, breathy moan and clutched Greg’s shirt, eyes closed immediately. “Everything in you screams for me. Every inch of skin longs for my touch. You’ve given yourself to me. I… I just hope I can treat you with the reverence you deserve.”

“Oh, Gregory… I love you so much,” Mycroft whispered and sunk to his knees, wrapped his arms around the other’s legs. It was a strange place to be, considering the words they had just exchanged, but it felt right to him. Right to be here, with Greg’s hand carding lovingly through his hair.

“Then show me,” Greg said, his words warm, but now with that edge that Mycroft craved and made him react instinctively with a shiver that ran through his whole body. He ran his hands up Greg’s legs and rubbed his face against his erection through the cloth. Before Greg could get impatient he opened the fly and drew the hard cock out, his breath quickening as he laid eyes on it. There was no time to tease. Greg put both hands on Mycroft’s head, and he opened his mouth in response.

Mycroft relished in being used like this, for Greg’s pleasure. He loved the weight on his tongue, the hot flesh moving inside him where he could feel and taste every bit of it. He loved it when Greg used him roughly, pressed in until his air was cut off, until there was nothing but the pressure, Greg’s hands and his voice, murmuring gentle encouragements. Mycroft was so hard that it was almost painful to still be restricted in his trousers, but he would never touch himself without permission, his own hands behind his back, clutching his fingers desperately.

Finally Greg pulled out, and Mycroft was left panting, eyes unfocused, supported only by Greg’s hands. His whole body was alight now, craving Greg, craving his touch, his mouth, his fingers.

“Come here,” Greg said gently and pulled him up to stand on shaky legs. He kissed him again, sucking on Mycroft’s tongue, no doubt tasting himself and groaning as he did.

“Gregory…” Mycroft whispered, eyes closed as he felt his shirt finally being pulled off. Every article of clothing was slowly, meticulously removed, fingers brushing over exposed, heated skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“God, I love you like this. All soft and pliant. All of you just for me. My Mycroft, only for me.”

“Just for you,” Mycroft echoed and closed his arms around Greg, buried his face in Greg’s neck. He was so incredibly tactile like this, it was almost embarrassing. But Greg always let him touch and enjoy the closeness, the love that was between their fingertips. “I love you.”

“I love you, darling,” Greg replied. “Up on the bed now.”

Mycroft went where he was directed, up against the headboard at first as Greg rearranged the blanket and cushions, then placed Mycroft on top of them. He sank into the crisp sheets, which were still slightly cold, but would warm through his body soon. Greg kneeled between Mycroft’s legs, draped them over his, leaving him open and exposed already. Mycroft didn’t know what to do with his hands until Greg nodded towards the metal of the headboard and Mycroft gratefully moved them upwards to hold on.

When Greg reached for the rope beside them, Mycroft let out a moan that was anticipation and desperate arousal. The rope hadn’t even touched his skin, but the mere thought of Greg wrapping it around him made his cock jump, leaking clear fluid from the tip. Greg drew up one side of his mouth in a lopsided smirk, equal parts amusement and superiority. He gathered the bundle of black rope and dragged it over Mycroft’s chest, smooth and rough at the same time. Mycroft had to close his eyes – the vision of Greg like this too much for him to handle.

“What did you think about when you picked it out? When you placed it here earlier? Did you let run through your fingers like this?” Greg asked and rubbed the end of the rope over Mycroft’s nipple. “Did you imagine me above you? In you?”

Mycroft groaned, fingers clenching around the metal, which had already grown hot. He knew exactly what he’d done this morning, so affected by the sight of the rope on the bed and his face grew hot just thinking about it.

“Oh, darling…” Greg purred, picking up on every inflection of Mycroft’s expression, and his eyes shot open. “You touched yourself, didn’t you? Too eager to wait for me? Too overwhelmed by the thought?”

Mycroft nodded weakly, his ears burning.

“Tell me,” Greg said, voice hoarse, eyes sparkling. “Tell me what you did.”

He unravelled the bundle and tested the strength around his own wrist, let it rub against his skin to see how rough it was. Mycroft watched him with bated breath.

“Tell me,” Greg repeated and wrapped a loose loop around Mycroft’s erection, let it glide slowly up and down. Mycroft almost convulsed.

“I… fuck… I wrapped it around my hand… my face against it… fuck…” he stammered, unable to utter even one complete sentence as Greg stroked him gently with the rough surface. “Then, just like you now… I… stop, please…”

Greg pulled back almost immediately. He knew how easy it was to tip Mycroft over, once he got like this, all open and soft. Mycroft loved to lose himself in the sensation, chasing it desperately, but he didn’t want it to be over already. He panted, mouth hanging open as he twisted on Greg’s lap, eyes closed to calm himself down. Greg caressed his thighs gently until he breathed evenly again, opened his eyes, shared one gaze.

“I’m going to secure your hands,” he said. “Just like this. Alright?”

“I trust you.”

A few practiced motions later, Mycroft’s wrists were first fastened together, then the rope looped around the headboard. Already with just this he felt himself drift off. With everyone else he had needed much tougher restraints. With Greg, every sensation was heightened. It was the love between them that ran through Mycroft’s body and made him offer himself up completely, down to his subconscious. For just a brief moment he thought about Greg using a stronger, more merciless hand against him and he pulsed at the mere suggestion in his mind.

“So eager, darling. I know what you’re thinking, but I’ll take it slow tonight. Just don’t think that I will be any less strict than you need.”

“Yes, sir,” Mycroft replied, his eyes glassy.

“Good boy,” Greg said with a smile and caressed Mycroft’s cheek. Then he reached for another length of rope. “I’ll tie your legs up as well. I want you to be open for me, in the perfect position.”

Mycroft gasped as his ankle was grabbed, then wrapped, his leg drawn up, the length of the rope wrapped around the headboard as well. When Greg repeated the motion on the other side, perfectly symmetrical, he closed his eyes, fingers closing around the bindings that held his hands. Greg shoved a pillow underneath his hips to balance him, lessen the strain of the rope. It was still there when Mycroft leaned into it, a grounding presence, but not painful. A simple reminder of his position. Then Greg dragged a finger over Mycroft’s cock and he just had to look. Greg loomed over him, not touching except for his finger, an indulgent smile on his face. Mycroft’s own chest was flushed.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear you, alright?” Greg said and leaned down, licked along Mycroft’s length, which elicited a volley of curses. “Mhmm, that’s right. Let it all out.”

“Gregory…” Mycroft breathed as Greg licked ever lower, along his balls, sucking on them gently.

“I’m going to lick you open,” Greg said, his breath ghosting over Mycroft’s most intimate parts. “You’re spread out like a prize. All mine to enjoy.”

“Yesss…” Mycroft wanted to agree, but it turned into a hiss when Greg made good on his promise and licked across his hole once, then let his tongue linger. “Oh god…”

Greg chuckled, the rumbling sensation flowing into Mycroft’s skin, then set out to apply small kitten licks, always just there, but never quite enough. Mycroft shivered in his bonds, instinctively wanting to close his legs, but held back by the rope. As it dug into his skin he let out a long moan, all satisfied sensation. He was open, exposed, teased, loved. Greg’s fingers dug into his legs as he pushed his tongue in, just the tip. Mycroft wanted to convulse, but he couldn’t. It was perfect.

It felt like forever until Greg let up, panting himself. His eyes were shining, as were his spit-slick lips as he grinned at Mycroft’s enthusiastic groan when their eyes met. With his fingers he traced the hole several times, before he pushed in, with two simultaneously, much to Mycroft’s delight.

“Beautiful,” Greg murmured, eyes fixed on his prize, slowly gliding both fingers in and out. “Next time I’ll wrap you up completely. A pattern all across your body. Constricting your every breath. God, you’ll look gorgeous with the red lines on your skin. I want to kiss every inch of you…”

Mycroft whimpered as Greg fucked him with his fingers, released short aborted breaths, squirming as much as he could, rope digging into his flesh. Every sensation narrowed down to Greg’s voice as he whispered all the things he wanted to do him, but Mycroft couldn’t hear his exact words anymore. He was floating, incredibly hard, his body singing. He had missed this. Missed this so much. Giving up control completely, giving up his thoughts. There was nothing like it. Greg was perfect, so absolutely perfect…

“Darling?” he heard him ask gently, fingers stilling. “Are you alright?”

Mycroft blinked and only then realised that his eyes had filled with tears. He huffed a laugh and shook his head.

“Perfect,” he breathed. “I love you…”

Greg let out a relieved laugh himself, then reached for the bedside drawer. Mycroft couldn’t see what he retrieved, but he soon felt it as something slipped into him, immediately pressing on the very spot that made him jump. He cried out, jumped against the ropes when the small toy started buzzing.

“Stay still, I’ll be right back.”

Mycroft’s cock jumped with every small motion, body growing hot. His earlier, gentle arousal turned into desperate need, which jumped higher with every second that Greg was away. He could hear the water in the bathroom, tried to focus on the noise, but his body betrayed him, kept him suspended in a state of haze. So when Greg leaned over him and pressed on the toy again he almost jumped in shock.

“Hush, darling. It’s alright. I just needed to be able to kiss you. I’m here.”

Greg took the toy and first rotated it gently, then pressed it in hard. Mycroft cursed in response. Cursed loudly and graphically.

“There we go,” Greg laughed. “So pretty.”

“Gregory!” Mycroft shouted, not even sure what he was complaining about.

“Yes, darling?” he asked and dialed up the vibration of the toy.

“Fuck me,” he pleaded. “Please. Oh god…”

“I am.”

“Gregory!”

“That’s my name.”

Mycroft groaned in frustration. “Fuck me… sir. Please…”

“There we are. If you address me properly you get everything you want.”

Greg slipped the toy out of him and threw it from the bed. Then he reached up to unfasten his legs, brought them down gently. He stroked along Mycroft’s legs, arranged them carefully.

“I want you wrapped around me when I fuck you, you gorgeous man.”

“Gregory…” Mycroft said reverently, but then the other pushed in and he lost all reason.

–––

Mycroft rested his head on Greg’s chest, as the other man gently rubbed cream over his wrist, lingering on the red lines. He brought Mycroft’s hand up to his face and kissed his fingers, one by one. Mycroft cuddled closer to him, entwined their legs. He looked up to share a sappy smile with his partner.

“How can you be so perfect?”

“Because I love you, darling,” Greg replied and kissed Mycroft’s wrist. “I want to give you the world.”

“You are my world.”

“Mycroft Holmes, hopeless romantic.”

“No one will ever believe you.”

“I don’t need to prove anything to anyone. I could stay here with you, in this room, for the rest of my life.”

“Gregory…”

Mycroft pushed himself up on his elbows to lean over Greg and kissed him deeply. They rolled over, playfully nipping at each other’s lips, laughing as they went. Mycroft ended up underneath Greg once more, which was his favourite place to be, if he was honest. From Greg’s loving gaze he could see that the sentiment was shared.

“My brilliant lover,” Greg said indulgently.

“You did most of the loving tonight,” Mycroft rebutted.

“Darling, you gasped your love for me with every breath.”

Mycroft’s face coloured slightly. “And I always will.”

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. You need your rest for what I’ve planned.”

“Yes?” Mycroft asked, one eyebrow raised. “Pray tell, what would that be?”

“You weren’t the only one with an agenda for tonight. Don’t get me wrong, I deeply appreciate yours,” Greg replied with a grin, licking across Mycroft’s lips once. “But I think you’ll also appreciate mine.”


End file.
